yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Puzzle Solutions (WC11)
In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, duel puzzles are encountered in the following places: * Inside the building you use as a "hideout" in Crash Town. * Inside "Bootleg" bar in Neo Domino City. These duel puzzles, like the duel puzzles of past games, present you with a duel scenario where it is your turn and you must win during that turn using only the cards available to you. Note: All monsters are Summoned or Special Summoned in face-up Attack position unless stated otherwise. Crash Town Puzzles Duel Puzzle 1 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Raigeki Break to destroy Gravity Bind. Discard Steelswarm Caucastag. * Activate Recurring Nightmare. Select Steelswarm Caucastag and Steelswarm Sentinel and return them to your hand. * Activate Double Summon. * Summon Steelswarm Sentinel. * Summon Steelswarm Caucastag (using the effect of Double Summon). * Activate Steelswarm Caucastag's first effect. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Steelswarm Caucastag. Completion reward: 200 DP. Duel Puzzle 2 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Gishki Vanity's effect (Now your opponent cannot activate Bottomless Trap Hole). * Activate Gishki Ceremonial Mirror to Ritual Summon Evigishki Soul Ogre. Use Gishki Abyss and Evigishki Mind Augus as Tributes for the Ritual. * Activate Evigishki Soul Ogre's effect. Discard Gishki Erial to send Scrap Goblin to the opponent's Deck. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Evigishki Soul Ogre. Completion reward: 400 DP. Duel Puzzle 3 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Summon Gusto Gulldo. * Activate the first Thunder Crash, then activate the effect of Gusto Gulldo in your Graveyard, to Special Summon Gusto Skwirl from your Deck. * Activate the second Thunder Crash, then activate the effect of Gusto Skwirl in your Graveyard, to Special Summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto from your Deck. * Activate Limit Reverse to Special Summon Gusto Skwirl. * Activate Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto's effect, returning Gusto Egul from your hand to the Deck. Then select and switch control of Gusto Skwirl and Archfiend Zombie-Skull. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto and Archfiend Zombie-Skull. Completion reward: 600 DP. Duel Puzzle 4 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Supervise and equip it to Gigaplant. * Activate Fine, then immediately chain Naturia Rock's effect to Special Summon it. * Resolve Fine's effect. Discard Spore and Naturia Bamboo Shoot. * Activate Gigaplant's effect to Special Summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot from your Graveyard. * Activate Genex Ally Birdman's effect, to Special Summon it by returning Naturia Bamboo Shoot to your hand. * Tribute Naturia Rock to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot (Now your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards). * Activate the effect of Spore in your Graveyard. Remove Cursed Fig from play to Special Summon Spore and increase its levexl by 1 (Spore's current level: 2). * Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend using Spore and Gigaplant as Synchro Material Monsters (The effect of Supervise in the Graveyard activates, allowing you to Special Summon Gigaplant). BP (Battle Phase): * Attack a Marshmallon with Red Dragon Archfiend (After damage calculation all monsters your opponent controls are destroyed). * Attack with Genex Ally Birdman, Naturia Bamboo Shoot and Gigaplant. Completion reward: 800 DP. Duel Puzzle 5 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Aegis of Gaia. * Summon Gale Dogra. * Activate Gale Dogra's effect. Send Shooting Star Dragon from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. * Activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, removing from play General Grunard of the Ice Barrier on your field and Shooting Star Dragon in your Graveyard (note that, from now on, your opponent will receive any damage dealt by Curse of Darkness when you activate Spell Cards). * Activate Burial from a Different Dimension. Select Scrap Goblin, Scrap Beast and Shooting Star Dragon, and return them to the Graveyard. * Activate Pot of Benevolence. Select Scrap Goblin and Scrap Beast to shuffle them into your Deck. * Activate Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste's effect, targetting Shooting Star Dragon. * Use Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect ''(Since all 5 cards in your Deck are Tuners, this monster can attack 5 times this turn). * Activate Soul of the Pure. * Activate Instant Fusion, paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Flower Wolf from your Extra Deck. * Activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon Psychic Commander from your Deck. * Synchro Summon Scrap Dragon using Flower Wolf and Psychic Commander as Synchro Material Monsters. * Activate Scrap Dragon's effect. Destroy Gale Dogra and Gravity Bind. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Scrap Dragon and 5 times with Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. Completion reward: 1000 DP. New Domino City Duel Puzzle 1 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Summon Junk Synchron and use its effect to Special Summon Speed Warrior from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. * Activate Raigeki Break. Discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to destroy the opponent's set Mirror Force. * Activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog in your Graveyard to Special Summon it. * Synchro Summon Junk Warrior using Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior as Synchro Material Monsters. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack Goyo Guardian with Junk Warrior (Junk Warrior's current ATK: 3100). * Attack with Quillbolt Hedgehog. Completion reward: 1200 DP. Duel Puzzle 2 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Junk Archer's effect, removing from play Stardust Dragon. * Activate Turbo Cannon's effect, destroying Red Dragon Archfiend. * Activate Scrap Dragon's effect, destroying Black Rose Dragon and Turbo Cannon. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Scrap Dragon and Junk Archer. Completion reward: 1400 DP. Duel Puzzle 3 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Summon Naturia Butterfly. * Activate Give and Take to Special Summon Naturia Beans and increase Naturia Butterfly's Level. * Activate Double Summon. * Summon Naturia Pumpkin and use its effect to Special Summon Naturia Dragonfly. * Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake using Naturia Butterfly and Naturia Pumpkin as Synchro Material Monsters. * Activate Smashing Ground to destroy Naturia Beans. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with Naturia Leodrake and Naturia Dragonfly. Completion reward: 1600 DP. Duel Puzzle 4 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Brain Control to take control of XX-Saber Gottoms, then change it to Defense Position. * Activate Foolish Revival to Special Summon a Shiny Black "C" from the opponent's Graveyard to their side of the field. * Activate Karma Cut. Discard Fabled Lurrie to remove Shiny Black "C" from play (Fabled Lurrie's effect activates; you can Special Summon it when it is discarded to the Graveyard). * Summon Synchro Fusionist. * Activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon Krebons from your Deck. * Synchro Summon Magical Android, using Krebons, Fabled Lurrie and Synchro Fusionist as Synchro Material Monsters. * Activate the effect of Synchro Fusionist in your Graveyard. Add Miracle Synchro Fusion from your Deck to your hand. * Activate Miracle Synchro Fusion. Remove from play Magical Android on your field and Krebons in your Graveyard, to Special Summon Ultimate Axon Kicker. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack Black-Winged Dragon with Ultimate Axon Kicker (You gain 2800 Life Points). M2 (Main Phase 2): * Activate Dimension Fusion to Special Summon Magical Android and Krebons. * Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter, using Magical Android and Krebons as Synchro Material Monsters. * Activate Dark Strike Fighter's effect 3 times. Tribute Ultimate Axon Kicker and XX-Saber Gottoms. Then Tribute Dark Strike Fighter itself. * Activate Wicked Rebirth to Special Summon Dark Strike Fighter from your Graveyard. Again, Tribute it for its own effect. Completion reward: 1800 DP. Duel Puzzle 5 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate Limit Impulse. Discard Dandylion and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer to Special Summon 2 Soul Tokens in Attack Position. * Activate Allure of Darkness. Draw 2 cards and remove Gravi-Crush Dragon from play. * Activate Nightmare Archfiends. Tribute a Fluff Token to Special Summon 3 Nightmare Archfiend Tokens on your opponent's side of the field. * Activate Enemy Controller. Tribute the remaining Fluff Token to take control of a Nightmare Archfiend Token. * Activate Escape from the Dark Dimension to Special Summon your removed from play Gravi-Crush Dragon. * Remove from play a Spell Card from your Graveyard to Special Summon Spell Striker from your hand. * Tribute the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens to Special Summon Lava Golem on your opponent's side of the field. * Equip Lava Golem with Scroll of Bewitchment. Change its Attribute to LIGHT. * Activate Leeching the Light and select Lava Golem. (All your monsters gain 3000 ATK). * Activate Gravi-Crush Dragon's effect. Send The Dark Door to the Graveyard to destroy Lava Golem. BP (Battle Phase): * Attack with all your monsters. Completion reward: 2000 DP. Download Puzzles Duel Puzzle 1 M1 (Main Phase 1): * Activate the effect of Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Destroy Curse of Darkness. * Activate the effect of Genex Ally Birdman. Return Debris Dragon to your hand. * Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician using Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Genex Ally Birdman as Synchro Material Monsters. * Normal Summon Frequency Magician. * Activate the effect of Arcanite Magician 3 times. Destroy all 3 Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞'s. * Activate Cards of Consonance. Discard Debris Dragon and draw 2 cards. * SET Super Rejuvenation and Dark Hole. * Activate the effect of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Discard both Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in your hand to return Super Rejuvenation and Dark Hole to your hand. * Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon using Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and Frequency Magician as Synchro Material Monsters. * Activate Dark Hole and immediately chain Stardust Dragon's effect. * Activate Super Rejuvenation. * Proceed to End Phase. EP (End Phase): * Choose "Yes" when prompted to revive Stardust Dragon. * Super Rejuvenation's effect resolves. IMPORTANT: MAKE SURE YOU ARE HOLDING THE A BUTTON DOWN AT THIS POINT!!! You will draw 4 cards. * Provided you were holding the A button down, you will be asked if you wish to activate a card. Choose "Yes" and activate the Super Rejuvenation you just drew. * Super Rejuvenation's effect resolves. You will draw 4 more cards and win via the effect of Exodia the Forbidden One. Completion reward: 1000 DP.